To The Moon And Back
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: A pleasant silence was filling up the sky, with an absolute perfect tune that he could listen to with her all night.


_**To The Moon And Back**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back! I took a little break from writing KND fanfics, you know, just to catch up on my new Pokemon fanfic, "Eye Of The Tiger". Anyway, this song is by Savage Garden, and believe me, whoever reads this, PLEASE listen to the song! It's a beautiful song. The sentimental music at the end just makes you wanna cry! _**

**_ANNOUNCEMENTS:_**

_**Soon, I'll be making a 1/5 fanfic called, "Come To Me". It's a songfic by Jesse McCartney. Coming out soon. I really want to go back to my liking for the 1/5 pairing after watching Operation: M.AU.R.I.C.E. **_

_**And, again, I need a vote whether or not to put in the THIRD "The Bruises On My Heart" on It'll be the return of Father. Who knows if the DC will appear in there? **_

_**Well, here you go; To The Moon And Back. **_

_**

* * *

**_The moon is beautiful... More beautiful than it ever was last night. Mostly, because it was a full moon. The sky was pitch black. Dark as the sight of a closed eye. The radio was playing a popular '90's song from the open window. The song had a space kind of sound that made Kuki Sanban think of the moon. That why the song was called _To The Moon And Back._

Boy, did the moon please her. Standing outside, on the balcony of the treehouse, the Japanese girl was gazing at the moon's grayish surface. She started to kick her foot through the air rhythmically to the beat of the music. But she didn't quite notice the blonde Australian boy right behind her.

_**She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles  
And the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one**_

The song was getting close to the chorus. Her best part. The boy behind her had no sleep, but concern about his good friend. He had a bad dream, and went to get a glass of water, but instead stopped by to see her. This seemed familiar, like when he went to see her as the Rainbow Monkeys poured down from the sky. Only, a pleasant silence was filling up the sky, with an absolute perfect tune that he could listen to with her all night.

_**They're saying  
Mama never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for  
The right kind of pilot to come  
(and she'll say to him)**_

_**She's saying**_

Kuki started to hum at the chorus of the song. It sure sounded romantic, and a nice beating of space to it, too. Wally never heard of this song before, but quite enjoyed at is his friend did. Slowly, he walked towards her, as the music started getting louder ever second.

"Hey, Numbuh Three." he said.  
"Numbuh Four? What are you doing up?" she asked him.  
"That's what I've been asking you."

"Well, I heard tonight that a shooting star was about to come. So I'm waiting for it to shoot so I can make a wish." Kuki said.

"Oh..."

_**I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So, would you be my baby?**_

Back inside the Treehouse, Abby was woken by the sound of the loud radio. She knew for sure that it was Kuki. She got up, and went to investigate such a loud stereo, playing at 12:34 a.m at night. She followed to the soft tune of the music, which was coming from the balcony. Abby didn't step outside, but just peeked out from behind. She saw Wally and Kuki, perfectly standing by each other. Abby knew as well that the shooting star would come tonight, and that meant...

She smiled. She quickly turned around and headed straight for Nigel's room. He was sound asleep as well, but that didn't stop her from waking him.

_**Ooh-ooh  
She can't remember a time  
When she felt needed  
If love was red then she was color-blind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined**_

"Numbuh One. Numbuh One, wake up." she whispered as she shook him.  
"Huh? Wha? Numbuh Five? What is it?" he answered.  
"Come here. I gotta show you something."

Nigel followed his friend towards the balcony. He had no idea what it could be that was important to see. Abby pointed towards the balcony, and the British boy finally saw his two good friends, Kuki and Wally, almost leaning against each other as the radio was playing.

_**She's saying  
Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for  
So baby gonna take a dive and  
push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on  
the stars**_

_**(What a pleasant dream) just saying**_

"The shooting star is tonight... And I think I know what they'll both wish for." Abby said.  
"... I think I do too." Nigel said, as he smiled at Abby.

"... What song is this?" Nigel asked.  
"I'm not sure. But it sure is romantic." Abby replied.  
"Yeah... Sure is..."

They both stared up at the open sky, waiting for the shooting star to arrive at the quiet of the night. Wally put his hand on the railing, and slowly moved it closer over Kuki's hand. Her hand felt soft and warm as the music expressed his true feelings as he smiled at her.

The best part is, she kept her hand still for him to touch it.

_**I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So, would you be my baby?**_

_**(Hold On... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...)**_

Nigel and Abby smirked at each other. This was going to be good, they knew.

"Oh, any minute now, he'll make it even better." Abby said.  
"Hopefully." Nigel said.

Both of them were in silence. But they continued to stare at each other nonetheless. Their smiles made a pleasant expression as their thoughts of each other were bursting in their minds like explosives.

They blushed.

_**Mamma never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot  
To come (and she'll say to him)  
She's saying**_

"So... what are you gonna wish for?" Wally asked Kuki.  
"I can't tell yet, silly. But I know that- There it is!" Kuki exclaimed.

Up above Kuki, Wally, Nigel, and Abby saw the shooting star soar through the air. It was larger than any star they all have seen before, almost as large as a comet. Only... more beautiful in blue.

"Wow..." Abby whispered.

_**I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So, would you be my baby?**_

"Make a wish." Nigel said.  
"... I already did." Abby replied.

She took Nigel's hand. And from that moment... Nigel knew what she wished for... Luckily, it was true. It was true that by all odds, he had no idea. He smiled at his friend.

"What did you wish for, Numbuh Three?" Wally asked Kuki.

_**I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So, would you be my baby, yeah...**_

Kuki slowly turned to him, and opened her eyes to face him.

"... Somebody to love... Like you." she replied.

He smiled. Yes! She loved him back! And it looked like she needed him. All this time, Kuki had the deepest emotions for Wally, and he never knew. But now... he knew, loud and clear. The blonde boy slowly leaned in to the Japanese girl...

Until their lips met. The sign of perfection, finally achieved in this glorious moment of life and love. Back at the balcony door, Nigel put his arm around Abby's shoulders, as another star shot off into the star like a rocket...

... As their wishes were shared to the moon and back.

_**(Long sentimental music plays)  
**_

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Many people agree for the rest of their lives that Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four belong together. After seeing Operation: L.O.V.E, we found out that not once, not twice, but three times, Numbuh Four chickened out to admit his feelings for Numbuh Three. But in that episode, he was more determined to do it than any other time he tried. He was ready. But this romance is beyond any I have ever seen.**_

_**It's wonderful. And it's real..."**_

♥ **_Cerulean _**♥ **_Shadow_** ♥

* * *


End file.
